Mistaken Truth
by xChloex
Summary: Harry and Draco split up at the end of 7th year, now, 3 years later they're both back teaching at hogwarts...Includes flying luggage, slutty gryffindors and THREE Draco Malfoys? HD, HrmR, SLASH! COMPLETED!
1. Owl molestering? Call the RSPCA

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Prologue**

Storming out of the great hall, Draco made his way to the astronomy tower, Harry hot on his trail. He stared at the grounds below him, his thoughts drifting with the wind, when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Draco roughly pushed the arms away and turned to face Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, hurt evident in his voice.

"Them!" shouting Draco, pointing towards the school. "They go on that I'm still evil and I'm going to betray you. It doesn't matter that I helped you against Voldermort, I'll always be a death eaters son to them."

"It doesn't matter what they think, we leave here for good tomorrow, and my friends trust you."

"Yeah, but that won't stop the daily prophet and every other fucking newspaper spreading lies and rumours!"

Harry flinched, he hated it when Draco was angry, "Just ignore them!"

Draco sighed, "I can't, sometimes…sometimes I think that maybe it's not worth it."

Harry stepped back, scorned, "Do I mean that little to you? That you could give us up because of a few peoples spiteful words. I thought you loved me."

"I do, it's just-"

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

Draco glared at him, "I bet you agree with them don't you, that I'll betray you!"

"Don't be bloody stupid, is that what you think?" no answer "Maybe you were right, maybe it's not worth it."

Draco's head snapped up, "What?"

"If you don't think that I trust you, then we might as well end this."

"Fine," Draco whispered, his voice failing him.

Harry took a deep breath, "Fine," and tears rolling down both their cheeks, he left. It was over.

**Chapter 1**

3 years later…

"Come on Harry," called Hermione, up the stairs of Godric Hollow, "Everyone wants to see you before you leave for Hogwarts.

"Coming," Harry shouted back, as he placed the last of his things into his trunk, but he just couldn't find his wand anywhere. Lying on the floor, he reached out under his bed in hope of finding it, however he instead felt his hand grasp a leather bound book.

Curious, he sat up and opened it up. It was his and Draco's photo album. He began to flick through it, his eyes landing on a picture of him and Draco kissing in the Gryffindor common room. He closed his eyes, remembering the moment.

"Harry?" Hermione's timid voice pulled him from his reverie as she entered his room.

"Sorry," he apologised, quickly throwing it into his trunk, "I can't find my wand."

"It's on the table downstairs," she looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Fine." Closing his trunk, he lugged it down the stairs and into the boot (a/n: or trunk if you use the American term) of Hermione's car, as they headed to the burrow.

--&--

Draco Malfoy spread his body out across the huge king size bed, groaning as the sunlight hit his eyes. Reluctantly getting out of bed, he trudged out into the gardens of Malfoy Manor to an already prepared breakfast. Whilst sipping on some orange juice, Evergreen, is house elf, approached him.

"Will Master Draco be leaving for Hogwarts today?"

"Yes I will. Don't worry, I'll come and check on you each half term."

Evergreen nodded, "Has Master finished packing?"

"Nearly, I can finish it later," he replied, smiling at his elf's fussing.

"Does Master need any help?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Draco refused. Evergreen nodded and scurried off.

--&--

Two hours later, Draco was dressed and checking he had everything when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey." It was Blaise.

"Hi, I've just finished," informed Draco, locking his trunk, "Where's the wife?"

"Ginny, my girlfriend had gone to see erm…"

"Harry?" finished Draco, Blaise sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to mention him to you."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Can't read the daily prophet without him being in it somewhere."

"Is that why you cancelled your order and threatened to molester their owls if they sent you another copy?"

Draco glared at him, "I did not threaten to molester their owls!"

"I read the letter Draco."

"Oh."

--&--

Harry and Hermione entered the burrow to hear arguing coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny, all I'm asking is that you don't tell Harry where your boyfriend is!" roared Ron at the younger redhead.

"My boyfriend has a name, it's Blaise, and if Harry asks I'll tell him!"

"Tell me what?" asked Harry, causing the room to fall silent.

"Nothing really," replied Ron, rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding his best friends gaze.

"Gin?"

Ginny sighed, "That Blaise has gone to see Draco."

"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked, with fake cheerfulness, when really his heart was crying out at the sound of the blonde's name. "Stop looking so worried. Now where are my favourite god-children?"

Two twins ran towards Harry. Each had Charlie's red hair but Tonks' metamorphing powers. He picked them up and twirled them around, causing them to giggle.

"Uncle Harry, put us down," whined Amaya, as her brother, Gabien, wrestled against Harry's grasp.

"You're getting strong for a pair of four year olds," he said, placing them on the floor. After saying his 'hellos' to the rest of the Weasleys, Fleur and Tonks, Mrs Wealey called them in for dinner.

Sitting across from Ginny, Harry began to play with his napkin, daydreaming, until he heard Ginny's voice. "Are you sure you're okay Harry?"

He looked up at her, "Listen Gin, it's been three years, I'm over him. And his name was bound to be mentioned sooner or later by Blaise or you, after all, we did set the two of you up. I'm fine, honestly."

Ginny looked at him sceptically, but decided to leave him alone.

Once everyone was finished eating and everything cleaned up, Harry was getting ready to leave . Saying his goodbyes, and hugging Hermione and Ginny, he grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts!"

--&--

"Mr Malfoy, welcome," greeted Dumbledore, as Draco walked through the large doors of Hogwarst castle.

"Please call me Draco professor."

Dumbledore nodded as a pair of house elves came to take Draco's luggage away.

"Now Draco, I'm sure you still know your way around I hope, and I will soon show you to your quarters but first I would like to speak to you in my office."

Leading the way to his office, Dumbledore thanked Draco for taking the position of Ancient runes so quickly as such short notice.

"It was no problem, it's just a shame Professor Lyon fell ill." Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Have you got anyone yet to fill the position of the defence against the dark arts teacher?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "That is who we are going to meet."

They finally arrived at the grand gargoyle, Dumbledore spoke the password ('sherbet lemon') and they began to ascend the staircase. Opening the office door, a rumble came from the roaring fireplace as a tall man with raven, messy hair and emerald green eyes tumbled out onto the wooden floor.

Dumbledore turned to a wide-eyed Draco, "Mr.Malfoy, may I introduce you to the new dada teacher."

"Harry!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, should I continue? Please review, structive critism is really appreciated! (flames will be used as amusement!)**

**Miss.Green Hatxx**


	2. The boy who was attatcked by his luggage

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chappie to MidEarthHighLanders for the best review ever! I was so happy after reading it, your great!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 2**

Harry stood up and looked at the tall blonde in front of him, and was sure he felt his heart stop. After gawping for a few seconds, his expression turned into a scowl, which matched the one on the other man.

"What the hell is he doing here!" spat Harry, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Lets all sit down shall we?" replied Dumbledore, gesturing towards the seats placed around his desk.

Draco threw himself into one of the seats, but Harry refused to sit.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on?"

Draco sneered, "Still annoyingly stubborn Potter?"

Harry turned to face him, "I remember you saying that was one of my strongest points."

Draco blushed, he did use to say that. Harry turned around and started to walk towards the fireplace.

"Where are you going Potter?"

"Back home, I'm not staying anywhere, where I am in a one mile radius of you." Just as Harry was about to step into the fireplace, an army of luggage flew out and sent him flying across the room.

Draco smirked, "Graceful Potter." But when he saw that Harry was moving he began to panic, running to his side, Draco checked his pulse and sighed with relief. Harry began to stir, and feeling Draco's arm on his, he shoved it off.

"Get off me Malfoy."

"I was checking to see if you were dead, unfortunately you weren't."

The two twenty – one year old men glared at each other, until Dumbledore chuckled, reminding them that there was someone else presence.

"What?" snapped Draco, then he remembered who he was talking, "Sorry, I mean, what's funny professor?"

"It just reminds me so much of how it was when you two used to go to school together, hiding true feelings through arguments." The ex-lovers turned their glares from each other to their old head teacher. "Now, can you two please sit down so we can talk like the adults we're supposed to be."

Reluctantly, they sat on the two chairs that they thought were too close together and looked at the aging man expectantly.

"Well I needed Professors for both Defence against the dark arts and Ancient Runes, and you two were just perfect for the jobs and, luckily, unemployed." Dumbledore looked at them over his half moon glasses, waiting for some sort of response.

Draco sighed, "Fine."

They looked at Harry, "Fine"

Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Well, isn't this great? Well, why don't I show you to your dormitory?"

Draco froze, "Sorry professor, I must have heard you wrong, did you just say dormitory?"

"No, you heard me right Mr. Malfoy, you see, although you will have your own room, you and Harry will have to share a bathroom and a common room."

"Oh joy," muttered Harry, as he went to pick up his 'flying' luggage, he was struggling to pick up his other trunk when he felt a pair of hands take it off him. He looked up to meet a pair of silver orbs, "Thanks."

Draco shrugged, "Whatever."

--&--

Harry and Draco stepped into their common room through a picture of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin playing chess. "Well boys, I must go now. Please get settled in, the sorting and feast begins at seven," informed Dumbledore as he headed off down the corridor.

The portrait swung shut behind them, "it's nice," commented Harry, causing Draco to break out laughing. "What?"

"Your vocabulary astounds me Potter."

Harry was about to retort when Hedwig flew in through the open window and perched herself on the armchair. He took the magazine from her grasp, and began to flick through it, meanwhile Draco was stroking Hedwig.

"Miss me girl?" he cooed, she hooted in response.

"She was always was a bad judge of character besides from me," said Harry, whilst scanning the text in front of him.

Draco scowled and grabbed the magazine from Harry and looked at the front, "_Witch Weekly_, Potter? I thought you would've had better taste"

Instead of replying, Harry just got up from his seat and pushing past Draco, grabbed his luggage and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Draco stared at the closed door, living with Harry was going to be hard, after all he'd have to see him half-naked a lot of the time, and although he was angry with the brunette, there was no denying that the past three years had made him even more gorgeous, which Draco had thought impossible. Oh yeah, and they'd probably be arguing a lot.

Slouching on the couch, he looked at the copy of _Witch Weekly _in his hand, and began to read it. He had forgotten to buy his copy before he arrived.

--&--

Still unpacking his things, Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing seven. Deciding he would finish later, he grabbed his wand and headed for the Great Hall. When he arrived he noticed that students were still getting seated but he was the last professor to arrive, besides from McGonagall.

Walking up to the head table, he looked at the only two empty chairs and groaned. One was between Snape and Dumbledore, obviously McGonagall's chair, the other was between Hagrid and Draco.

He sat down and took a sip of the wine in front of him, "Hi Hagrid."

"Hi there 'arry, I didn' notice you there. How 'r you?"

Harry shrugged, and was about to ask the same to Hagrid when a hush fell over the hall and the first years began to filter through. The sorting began to drag and Harry was beginning to get bored, of course Dumbledore still had to make his speech.

"Welcome students new and old…"

Harry picked up his fork and scratched his against his plate several times.

"Stop that," came a familiar whisper from his right.

"No."

"It's annoying." Replied Draco.

"I don't care."

"Well, I do."

"I can do what I like."

"Of course you can, I forgot you're the bloody golden boy."

Their voices began to get louder and they were drawing attention, however Dumbledore tried to carry on his speech as if nothing was happening. "And now I would like to introduce you to our new Defence against the dark arts and Ancient Runes teachers…"

"SCARHEAD!"

"FUCK OFF MALFOY!"

"WHY DON'T YOU!"

Draco and Harry's argument had blown-up and they were now standing and shouting, the whole school was now watching them. They stormed out the hall, both shaking with fury. The hall was so quiet you could hear the two dormitory doors slam from the fifth floor.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," finished Dumbledore, before the whole hall of students began to chatter about the events that took place moments before. However, the presence of food started taking many of the growing and very hungry teenagers' interest.

Sitting down, Dumbledore began to rub his temples, "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

**Another chappie, hope you liked it! Thanks for all your reviews, and please review more, I love reading them. And I'll try to update faster!1**


	3. Parrots have no fashion sense

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 3**

Draco woke the next morning, still angry with Harry from the night before, but he just couldn't remember why he was angry with Harry. Thinking about it now, the argument was so petty that he didn't even know how it started, for some reason it had just blown way out of proportion.

Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and headed for the bathroom, intending to have a shower. But instead the bathroom door was thrust open and there standing in nothing but a towel with water dripping down his quidditch toned chest was Harry.

"Malfoy," acknowledge Harry coldly.

"P-Potter," stuttered Draco, trying to hide the fact he was blushing.

Harry looked at him, confused, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," replied Draco, quickly composing himself.

Harry gave him another confused glance before heading towards his bedroom, Draco's eyes following him, all thoughts of anger forgotten about. When the bedroom door slammed shut, he headed into the bathroom for an extremely cold shower.

--&--

"Good morning class," Harry greeted his new 7th year class, Gryffindors and Slytherins. "I'm Professor Potter for all that don't know. Now I'm not going to bore you with all those new school year rules but I do have only two rules I want you to stick by…Number 1: Listen when I'm speaking to you and do as I ask. And number 2: I want no name-calling or prejudice ways about people being muggleborn, half-blood, pureblood or any other type of blood, okay?"

The class nodded, "Good, now I know some of you from when I was here, mainly Gryffindors, so for me to get an idea of how good you are at Defence against the Dark Arts, I'm gonna ask you to do a small test for me. Don't worry about test scores, they're just so I know what I need to teach you. Can you please come to the front and collect a paper, you have the full lesson to finish it."

The class filed down and quietly collected a paper from Harry's desk, he was watching them and asking a few what their names were when an attractive Slytherin walked up to his desk. She smiled at him coyly, "Hi, my names Melissa Parkinson. It's great to have you as are teacher Harry."

"Professor Potter," he corrected, "You aren't by any chance related to Pansy Parkinson are you?"

She leant down so her brown eyes could meet his green ones, showing a lot of cleavage, "Yeah, she's my cousin. Why, you a fan of the family?"

"Hardly," he muttered, luckily she didn't hear. "No, I was just wondering. I…erm…shared some classes with her." Melissa nodded and was about to talk some more when Harry handed her a test. "You better get on with that."

She winked at him and flicked her black hair before walking back to her seat, hips swaying as she went.

--&--

Draco entered the common room that he and Harry shared, to find said boy sat in one of the armchairs staring in to space.

"You okay?" asked Draco, placing his briefcase on the floor.

Harry looked at him, "Didn't know you cared."

"Who said I did, maybe I was just curious."

"Obviously, I mean Draco Malfoy care for someone other than himself…impossible."

Draco glared at him, "You know I was only asking whether you were okay. Next time I won't bother."

"Well don't then!"

"Fine," Draco replied, picking up his suitcase and stormed into his room.

Harry flinched when the door slammed shut and knew that he had snapped at Draco for no reason, and thought that maybe he should go apologise. He got up from his seat and trudged over to Draco's bedroom, and timidly knocked on the door.

Draco swung the door open, "What!"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Draco's features visibly softened, "I know. What's wrong Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up at the use of his name, "Nothing much, it was just something that happened today with a girl in my 7th year class."

"What was it?" asked Draco, directing Harry to the couch.

"Well, one of the Slytherin girls. Melissa Parkinson was kind of hitting on me."

"Pansy Parkinson's cousin?" Harry nodded, "Why did that get you so upset?"

"You're just full of questions today aren't you?" smirked Harry, but noticing that is crap way of changing the subject was not successful he answered, "It just reminded me of the…well…pain that I went through when Parkinson did what she did back in 6th year between you and me."

Harry looked at the floor as an awkward silence fell over the room. "I guess the slut gene must run through the family," said Draco to break the silence, "Don't worry about Melissa, but I'm not surprised really, you are her type."

Harry laughed, "What's that then?"

"Rich and Famous." Harry smiled, "Well I'm going to head to dinner, you comin'?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not yet." Draco and nodded and was about to head out the room when Harry's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Friends?"

Draco smiled, "We can try been that, if you stop annoying."

Harry feigned shock, "More like if you stop annoying me."

"You believe that Potter," shouted Draco as he started to walk towards the hall.

--&--

Draco came back from dinner and saw Harry sat in the same armchair, book in hand.

"You read?"

Harry lifted the book to show him the title, _Quidditch through the ages_

"Oh. So why didn't you come to dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry."

Draco looked at him with worried eyes.

"What?" asked Harry, annoyed at Draco's gaze.

"You're not starving yourself are you?"

"I miss one dinner and all of a sudden I'm starving myself," Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's just that, when we were at Hogwarts there was a rumour that you used to starve yourself."

Harry threw his book on the table, "And you believed it! I bet you also believed the rumour that I was a transsexual."

"Of course I didn't, I'm just worried."

"Well you have no need to be!"

"Maybe I do, how do I know that you didn't used to starve yourself, you didn't tell me anything serious about your past."

"Because I didn't want to bring it up again." Harry explained.

"Or maybe you didn't trust me!"

"Oh not this again, can you sound anymore like a parrot!"

Draco glared at him, "First of all, yes this again, and second of all if you gonna compare me to an animal can it be something like a dragon. I'm nothing like a parrot, I would never wear green and orange together."

Harry stared at him, "You're hopeless."

"Well at least I'm not anorexic and can actually trust people!"

Harry gave a frustrated growl and stalked off to his bedroom, "Parrot!" he shouted before closing the door.

Draco looked at his watch and commented sarcastically, "1 hour and 45 minutes, what a friendship we had." And flopped onto the couch to plan the next days lessons.

* * *

**Thanks for your review, hope you liked this chappie! Please continue to review, I get happy if you do, Reviews Hyper Chloe!**

**SiriusIdentityCrisis: **I was worried if people would understand that they were arguing in front of the whole school, so I was glad to know that you liked that bit. Thanks for your review!

**AnGeLoFmErCeY94: **Snape will definately be in this story, how could he not be, he's one of the greatest characters. Thanks for reviewing.

**Idril831: **I'm happy to know that I portrayed them right, I was a bit unsure. Draco was a bit off character in this chappie but I hope it worked. Thanks for your review!

**Love Chloexx**


	4. Severus Snape is slowly going insane

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 4**

Draco woke up and sighed, he had been teaching at Hogwarts now for a month, and ever since the whole anorexic parrot thing Harry had been given him the silence treatment. It was quite immature really, whenever he walked into a room, Harry would walk out and whenever Draco tried talking to him, Harry would just blank him and so on. Draco decided he would have to do something, even if that meant apologising, because although he would never fully admit it, he missed having Harry talk to him, even if it was just sarcastic or snappish comments.

Clambering out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom, remembering to knock. He did not want a repeat of last week when Draco was so tired that he didn't even realise that the shower was running when he stripped naked, got in it only to result in been pushed out by a very pissed off Harry Potter.

No one answered so, assuming it was safe; Draco pushed the door open and went in. He turned the water on and, undressing first, stepped into the shower. As the warm drops of water caressed his body, his mind wandered to the raven-haired man that slept next door to him. Harry had been getting up earlier and earlier each day, usually Draco would have thought that it was to avoid him, but he remembered Harry been terrible for getting up, he sometimes even had to threaten to leave him to get him up. So what was it that caused him to get up so early?

Washed and dressed, Draco headed towards the great hall. He placed himself in his usual seat between Harry and Professor Flitwick and began to load his plate with bacon and toast, when he saw a familiar snowy owl fly over and place a letter on Harry's lap.

Harry unfolded the letter and began to read it, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Who's it from?" asked Draco, hoping to engage Harry in a type of conversation, but there was no reply. "Who's it from?"

Seeing that Draco wasn't going to leave him alone, Harry replied, "Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, are they okay?"

Harry turned to face him, "They've just got engaged, Ron proposed last night."

"Took him long enough, I expected them have a load of screaming kids by now."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah I know, especially with that Weasley gene." They both laughed, but when Harry realised whom he was laughing with, he shut up and walked out of the great hall.

Draco shook his head, and forgetting about breakfast followed him.

--&--

Harry entered his classroom, and began to set up for his first class, he couldn't believe he'd started laughing with Draco, he wasn't even supposed to be talking to him!

"Hi professor," a too-innocent voice said, startling him.

He turned around, "Oh Melissa, you…erm…scared me."

"Sorry," she apologised, walking towards him. "How are you? You left the hall quickly this morning, I thought that maybe you were ill or something?"

She carried on walking until she had him backed up against the desk, her body fully pressed up against his. Harry squirmed, trying to free himself from her trap.

"I'm f-fine, really."

"Was that Malfoy been horrible to you again? Was he making you uncomfortable?"

"I think you're the one making him uncomfortable," sneered 'that Malfoy'.

Harry sighed with relief, as Melissa peeled herself off him. "I better be going to my first class," she smiled at Harry, before leaving, glaring at Draco as she went.

"Thanks," muttered Harry, turning back to his preparations.

"Anytime. You know it's quite comical seeing you scared to death by a flirting Slytherin."

"It's not the flirting Slytherin that I'm afraid of, trust me I'm very experienced when it comes to those," Draco smirked, "It's the flirting woman that scares me." He and Draco shuddered.

They stood in silence for a while until Harry broke it, "I have to finish preparing for my class, so…"

"Harry, listen, I'm sorry about the whole 'not eating thing', I was just worried about you."

"Yeah, I know, I don't really know why I overreacted so much. So you fancy trying that whole 'friends' thing again?"

"Absolutely," replied Draco, "Well I better be off, Ancient Runes to teach, see you at dinner?"

"Where are you at lunch?"

"I need to speak to Severus."

Harry nodded in understanding, and said, just before Draco left the room, "You do know that whole transsexual thing was just a rumour right?"

"Yeah, I've seen for myself," Draco nodded, leaving a newly arrived class wondering why their professor was blushing so much.

--&--

"Thanks everybody, great lesson today, remember homework due in tomorrow," Draco announced to his class as they filtered out for lunch.

He was just finished packing, when a group of giggling 4th year Hufflepuff's walked up to his desk. "Sir, I – we wondered if you…er…if you had a girlfriend, sir?" asked the short blonde one at the front.

"No," replied Draco.

"Why not?" asked the taller blonde, who he knew to be called Lisa.

"The truth?" they nodded, "I'm gay."

This caused the girls to break out into even louder fits of giggles, and scurry out the room, probably to discuss their new 'discovery'.

Shaking his head, Draco headed out of his classroom towards the dungeons to see Snape muttering, "Bloody weird Hufflepuffs."

--&--

"Good afternoon Draco," greeted Snape, in his usual monotone voice.

"Severus."

"How's Potter?"

"Fine," replied Draco, confused to what that had to do with anything.

"You and him still not talking?"

"No, we've sorted everything out."

Snape nodded his head, "Good."

"Severus, why did ask to see me?"

"The headmaster asked me to ask you to try and communicate with Potter, you know how he is about his golden boy," drawled Snape.

"Communicate with him about what?"

"See if he's okay, apparently he's not been himself lately. Good thing if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you. Sure, I'll talk to him tonight."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"He won't be there?"

"Where will he be?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"On a date"

"With who?"

"Justin."

"Justin who?"

"Justin Finch-Fetchley" (did I spell that right?)

"The huffepuff?"

"Yes."

"Where are they going?"

"On a date."

"Where on a date?"

"A restaurant."

"What restaurant?"

"Le rouge."

"Thanks." Draco left the room, but returned seconds later, "Where is…"

"Piccadilly, London."

Draco nodded, and again left. Harry could not go on a date, why? He did not know, but Harry could not go on a date, especially not this date, the guy was a Hufflepuff. Harry did have bad taste in men, besides from himself of course.

Meanwhile Severus Snape stood staring at the dungeon door wondering of he had actually just had that conversation or was Severus Snape slowly going insane?

* * *

**This turned out to be quite a weird chappie really, went in a completly different direction than what I was intending. I think I'm slowly going insane. I should be normal by next week. Hope you like'd this chappie, and any ideas of how Draco can stop Harry's date, I'm up for suggestions!Snape was in this chappie, lots fo people like him, so do I, in a way. Thanks for all your reviews, Please review again or I might just get my friend to strip for you - not a pretty sight, trust me...**

**Miss.Green Hat xx**


	5. Teddy bear pyjamas and fluffy slippers?

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 5**

Draco was heading towards Hogsmeade so he could apparate to London when the chiming of the hour clock reminded him that it was only lunchtime (bet you had all forgotten that), changing direction, he instead stormed off towards Harry's classroom.

Bursting through the door he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were going out for dinner tonight with Justin the Hufflepuff?"

Harry looked up, startled to hear the blonde's voice, "Erm…because I didn't think it was important."

"Well you shouldn't go,"

"Why?"

"Because…"Draco was silent for a moment, then remembered something he'd read in the announcement page in the daily prophet, "He's married."

"I know," replied Harry, genuinely confused at why Draco was telling him this.

Draco stared at him before finally finding his voice, "You know! Harry, listen, I know me breaking up with you was hard but dating married, straight men is not the answer, I can give you the number to my therapist if you want."

Harry rolled his eyes, "First of all, I broke up with you, second of all, who said anything about a date? I'm helping him make a list of all our old classmates because he thinks it'd be a good idea to have a reunion and third of all, you have a therapist?"

"Yes I have a therapist, not that it's any of your business and it's not a date?" Harry shook his head, "Oh well, okay, you're allowed to go."

"Glad I have your permission. Hey, why don't you come? You can help us, mainly with the Slytherins of course?"

Draco looked at him, "You sure you want me crashing your date?"

"Ha, ha. Come on, I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind."

There was a pregnant pause before Draco reluctantly agreed.

--&--

That evening, Draco, already fully dressed, entered Harry's room to see if he was ready to go. Upon entering, he was met with the not so unfortunate sight of Harry topless.

"I really need to start knocking," he muttered to himself.

"Hey," greeted Harry, oblivious to his half-nakedness, "I'm nearly dressed, I just need to put my shirt on."

"You really don't have to," Draco said, but cringed when he realised what he had just said. He looked up to see a smirking Harry, now with a shirt on.

"Oh really?"

"Lets go now, really, please lets just go," rambled Draco, dashing out the room. Harry chuckled to himself but shortly followed.

--&--

When they arrived at the restaurant, Justin greeted Harry but was surprised to see Draco.

"Justin, I'm sure you remember Draco," the two men shook hands before sitting down.

"I've already got down all the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors but I'm struggling with the rest of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws," started Justin, pulling out a list.

"Well, for Slytherins there's me of course, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, there was also Nott but he's locked up in Azkaban," listed Draco as Justin wrote them down. "Erm…Millicent Bulstrode, Pauline Lestrange, Chelsea Goyle, Lisa Nott but of course she's in Azkaban with her brother and…"

"Pansy Parkinson," finished Harry, with a scowl.

"Isn't she in Azkaban as well, for you know?" asked Justin, referring to the incident that happened in their 7th year.

"No, she got out last year," replied Draco glancing at Harry.

"I teach her cousin," said Harry.

An awkward silent fell over the table, when it was broke by the waiter asking for their orders.

By the time the food had arrived, all the names had been sorted out and they had started on idle conversation.

"So are you two back together?" asked Justin.

"No," replied Draco, ignoring the sinking feeling he got when he said those word, "we're just both back teaching at Hogwarts."

"Oh,"

"So, I heard you're married, who too?"

"Hannah Abbott,"

After the meal, Draco and Harry headed back to Hogwarts, of course it only took a few minutes to get back. When they arrived back in their dormitory, a silence fell over them.

"I'm going to bed," stated Harry, making his way towards his bedroom.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Draco, "You seem quite."

Harry turned to look at him, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the moonlight reflecting off Draco's hair, for a moment he got lost in his memories.

"Harry?" asked Draco again.

"Oh sorry," mumbled Harry, breaking from his trance, "I'm fine."

"Really?"

Harry nodded, and closed his door behind him.

However, about ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find Draco Malfoy stood in a pair of teddy bear pyjamas and fluffy slippers with a sheepish look on his face, funnily, Harry found this a major turn-on.

"Draco?"

"Hey, listen, I was just wondering if on Friday night you fancied going for something to eat, you know to catch up, we haven't really properly talked since we arrived."

Harry hesitated slightly, "Yeah, that sounds great. Where at?"

"How about the one we used to always go to, in that little village near Malfoy Manor? I could do with checking up on my house-elf actually?"

Harry nodded, "Fine, what time?"

"8ish?"

"Sure."

"Great," replied Draco, "Goodnight Harry."

Draco turned to leave when Harry said, "Goodnight Draco, and nice pyjamas."

Draco blushed, and walked (cough ran cough) back to his room.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as weird as last, I don't know what was wrong with me, I was going a bit insane. Thewhole Pansy Parkinson thing will be explained in later chappies.Please review, and I hope you liked this chappie...**

**Still to come:**

**Their 'date'**

**The reunion**

**More Melissa Parkinson **


	6. an madhatters tea party

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 6**

_Harry's legs and feet were tied, he was sure his leg was broke. The floor beneath him was cold, and wet. The room was dark, he couldn't see anything but he could hear the breathing of someone else in the corner._

"_Who's there?" he shouted, panic rising in him. He could hear the person move and their footsteps near closer, "Who's there!"_

"_Lumos," Harry could see the back of the figure clearly now, it was obviously a woman._

"_Who are you?" he demanded, anger and fear intertwined in his voice._

_She turned around to face him, a malicious smile set upon her face. "Hello Potter."_

_His worried features turned to a mocking smile, "You? Oh now I'm scared. What's wrong, you come to avenge your 'Master' like the rest of your death eater friends."_

_She smirked at him, "No. You stole something off me and I want it back."_

_Realisation dawned on Harry, "I didn't steal anything, he was never yours to begin with and he never would be. Do you really think he would have married a slut like you? He'd rather slit his throat."_

"_Don't you dare to speak to me like that, you filthy half-blood!" she snapped, her eyes ablaze. _

"_Can't handle the truth can you?" sneered Harry._

_She was breathing heavily, her patience wavering._

_Still Harry continued talking, "Did you really think Draco would pick you over me?"_

_With a swift movement, she grabbed her wand from out of her robes and shouted, "CRUCIO!"_

Harry woke up breathing heavily, his hair wet and his body shaking. His eyes darted around the room, his mind in a daze, when he heard movement in the corner.

"Draco?"

The blonde stepped forward and sat on the bed, "Hey, I heard you screaming and I wondered if you were okay?"

Harry sat up, his bare chest glistening with sweat, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I was already awake, it's nearly 7. Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah it was just a nightmare."

"Seemed like a pretty bad nightmare, wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay, well I'm here if you need me. Oh and you should start getting up soon." Draco looked at him for a few seconds before turning around and leaving.

Harry lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes. He could still feel a slight pain from the curse in his dreams. He'd been having them a lot lately but none of them were as bad as that, ever since he'd started at Hogwarts again.

Finally deciding that he should get up, he dragged his body out of bed and into the common room and towards the shower.

--&--

Stepping out the shower, Harry tied a towel around his waist and left to go get ready. When he passed through the common room he noticed Draco already dressed was sat down reading a copy of _Witch Weekly._

"I thought you would have had better taste Malfoy," mocked Harry, remembering what Draco had said to him when he got his copy.

Draco looked up startled, "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I wasn't sneaking, you were just too absorbed reading the article about…" Harry leaned over to read the title, "…a woman who's husband left her for a cat transfigured into a woman."

Draco glared at him playfully, "Ha sodding ha. You still up for tonight, you know for our meal."

"Oh," Harry had completely forgotten, and now the whole thing seemed very daunting. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. I'll meet you there then. I've got to go see Severus about something, see ya later."

"Bye,"

Draco left through the portrait hole as Harry continued to get ready, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the thought of the 'date' with Draco that night.

--&--

Draco stepped into Snape's office, and locked the door behind them. His old potions teacher turned to face him, looking slightly guilty.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't," Snape denied, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you made me think that Harry was going on a date with someone when he wasn't."

"Don't blame this on me; I didn't make you think anything. You just when assuming things, who was I to tell you, you were assuming something that was completely wrong?"

Draco glared at him, "I think that all those years of teaching has finally caught up with you." After saying this his eyes widened with fear, "Oh my Merlin, it's my future!"

Snape shot him a 'shut-the-fuck-up' look and said, "Have you done what the headmaster asked of you yet?"

Draco shook his head, "No. We're going out tonight."

Snape raised is eyebrows, "Where too?"

"Just this restaurant we used to go to. He had a nightmare this morning."

"The headmaster?" asked Snape, very confused.

"No! Harry. Seriously, what planet are you from?"

"I won't dignify that with an answer," replied Snape, as the morning bell rang throughout the school, "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach."

Snape side-stepped Draco and went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "I think we're stuck Draco."

Draco pushed him out the way, "Alohamora,"

The door swung open, hitting Severus in the face. Draco stifled a laugh as he muttered a quick good-by, running to his classroom, feeling sorry for whoever had Snape next.

--&--

Harry entered the restaurant, the weird feeling returning to his stomach. The place hadn't changed since he'd last been there. Noticing the familiar blonde, he began to walk towards the table at which Draco was sat.

"Hey," greeted Harry, sitting down.

"Hi," smiled Draco, causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat. "Good day?"

"Oh it was great, I mean in between a boggart changing into Voldermort and scaring all the 2nd years half to death and a 5th year been carried off to the hospital wing after he was attacked by a grindylow, how could it not be."

Draco chuckled slightly, "That's one good thing about Ancient Runes, accident free."

A waiter came over to order there food.

"Drinks?"

"Erm…can I have a Bacardi and coke, please?"

"I'll have the same," replied Harry.

"and food?"

Draco glanced at the menu, "I'll have the lamb korma."

"Chicken tikka, mild."

The waiter nodded, "Anything else?"

They shook their heads, the waiter took their menus and left them to talk in peace.

"Barcardi and coke?" said Harry, confused at Draco's choice of drink.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but you used to always order vodka and coke, I was the one who drank Barcardi and coke. What changed?"

Draco shook his head, "nothing."

"You're lying."

Draco sighed, "Okay, after we broke up I was upset and I missed you. One way I dealt with it was by, when I went out, ordering what you used to drink and now it's just habit."

"Oh. So where have you been these past three years?" asked Harry.

"Nowhere really, I travelled around for a bit, places like Egypt, America, India…"

"Sounds cool, I spent most of the time stopping death eater activity, surprise."

"Yeah, I read it in the Daily Prophet," replied Draco.

"Is that why you cancelled your order?" asked Harry.

"Where did you hear about that?"

"Blaise mentioned it to Ginny a while a go."

"Doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut that guy."

Harry laughed lightly, "So, any…er…relationships?"

"A few, nothing serious. I still live on my own at Malfoy Manor. You?"

"Same, except I live on my own at Godrics Hollow, not Malfoy Manor obviously."

"You travel anywhere?"

"Yeah, me, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus went to Florida for 2 weeks. There is actually a very funny story involving Neville and a drag queen lap dancer."

Draco laughed, "Do tell…"

--&--

After the meal, Draco and Harry returned to Hogwarts, but instead of going outside they decided to sit outside in the quidditch stands for a while. A comfortable silence fell between them as the wind whistled around them.

"Draco?"

"Hmm,"

"Why did you ask me to dinner tonight?"

n

"So we could talk, like I said." Harry looked at him to show that he didn't believe him, "Okay, we're worried about you. You don't seem yourself, and I was asked to try and see if I could help."

"Well you can't because there's nothing wrong with me."

Draco turned to look at him, "When did the dreams start again?"

Harry stared at him, shocked, "How did you know?"

"Little things, remember I was there when you first started having them, I thought they'd stopped?"

"They had, until I came back here."

Draco sighed, "What's in them this time, they still flashbacks from the war?"

Harry shook his head, "No. They're of when I was kidnapped."

"I don't understand, why would they start now?"

"Melissa Parkinson,"

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Nothings going to happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you," replied Harry, looking at the floor.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek, and turned his face to look at him, "Listen Harry, nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and felt himself melt, the rain had begun to fall from the sky and they were quickly getting wet.

"We're wet," said Harry, but neither moved.

Then both leant closer, eyes fluttering shut. They could feel each other's breath as their lips moved closer and closer. When all of a sudden Harry snapped out of his trance and fled to the castle.

* * *

**This chapters a bit later than usual, hope you liked it and more about him being kidnapped will be revealed later...Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it. and I'm glad you all like Draco's PJs!**


	7. Straight guys have no taste

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 7**

Harry ran into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Tears were streaming down his face as he slumped to the floor. He could hear Draco running into the small common room they shared, and heading towards the room. Draco started to knock, "Harry, come on. Come out or at least let me in."

"No!"

Draco sighed, "Fine. Alohamora!" The door burst open, as Draco stepped in.

Harry turned to look at him, "I thought I told you, you couldn't come in."

"You did, doesn't mean I listened to you though."

Harry glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Why did you run away?"

"We nearly kissed Draco! I couldn't have let that happen,"

Draco looked at him confused, "Why not? It obviously happened for a reason."

"Yeah, because I was upset and you were trying to give me comfort, that's all."

"Is that all it meant to you?" Draco asked, his voice taking an unreadable tone.

Harry turned to look away from him, "Yeah, that's all."

"Don't bullshit me Harry!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You're pushing me away again, saying that you don't care when really you do. It's the same old thing, you did it when we were together, it took me ages to get you to finally admit you loved me, even Hermione and Ron saw it before you!"

"Oh yeah, because I forgot, you're the king of emotions, just put yours out on a platter for everyone don't you? I was obviously imagining it when you didn't tell me the fact that you resented me for killing your father!" Shouted back Harry, his anger flaring inside him.

Draco froze, "How did you find out about that?"

"I know you too well and…I read it in your diary."

"It was a journal! And you have no right to read my private things!"

"I was only confirming my suspicions, why didn't you tell me?"

"That would have been a lovely conversation. 'Harry, just thought I'd tell you I'm hating you a bit at the moment, lets go shag!'"

Harry sighed, annoyed, "Always resort to sarcasm Draco, typical. You've never been able to have a proper serious conversation about your feelings. It's one of the reasons we split up, because you couldn't handle the pressure of peoples nasty words and because you wouldn't talk about it, I left you."

Draco stared at him, "That's the real reason you ran away wasn't it? You're afraid of getting hurt."

"What? No!"

"Yeah it is, you think I'm just gonna get bored, or get scared at the sign of a bit of commitment again, don't you?"

"Yes, okay! One of the reasons is that I don't want to get hurt as badly as I did then. You hurt me Draco, I cried for months after. I was wreck, and although I convinced people I was over you, I never got over you. But you know what, I was starting to get my life on track and then Bam! You go show up and send my life into chaos again."

Harry was breathing heavily as Draco stood wide-eyed. "Draco? Please say something!"

"You never got over me?" Harry shook his head. "Snap, I was wreck too after you left me, I even slept with that old Gryffindor jumper you used to wear. I was so glad when I saw you at Hogwarts, just to be near you again was heaven. You still annoyed me though, still do."

"Thanks." Harry looked up, his emerald eyes meeting Draco's silver. "I don't know what we're going to do Draco, but I think we need some time to sort our feelings and thoughts out though."

Draco nodded in agreement, "I best go then. We have the reunion tomorrow, joy."

Harry groaned, "I'd forgotten about that."

"You'll be fine. Well, night."

"Night," Harry watched the door as Draco closed it behind him.

After getting ready to bed, he decided to read some of his new book. He opened his bed-side draw, when his eyes came to rest upon the photo album he'd found the day he'd come to Hogwarts. He picked it up and began to flick through it, letting the tear just flow.

--&--

The next day, Harry entered the great hall to see a flurry of activities. Decorations were been placed around the room, Christmas been the theme for it was only 3 weeks away, and man old students were around helping. Harry noticed a familiar blonde talking to a girl with brown bushy hair.

"Hermione!" called Harry. The young woman turned to look at him, a wide smile on her face.

"Harry!" she greeted, hugging him tightly, "I was just talking to Draco about what it's like working here, and how you two have been getting on."

Harry shot a look at Draco, "What's he been saying?"

Hermione laughed, "That you can't stop arguing, what's new?"

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry, his eyes searching around the room for the red head.

Hermione sighed, "He had to work, but he'll be here tonight."

"Have you seen 'Mione's ring Harry?" asked Draco, butting in.

"No, let me see it." Hermione showed him her finger, which had a gorgeous diamond ring on it. "It's beautiful Hermione. Are you sure Ron chose it?"

Hermione shrugged, "I can't think of who helped him, everyone's denied it that I can think of."

The two old friends continued to talk for a while when they were interrupted by Ginny coming to talk to them.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Hey gin," said Harry, hugging her like a sister. "How've you been?"

She shrugged, "Fine. You?"

"Never better," Hermione said hello but had to go help Seamus put up some lights ("Seamus stop shouting at the lights, they don't understand you!" "Oh they know what I'm saying!")

Harry and Ginny were left standing alone, "So Gin, you help Ron pick out that ring?"

She looked at him, "You mean it wasn't you?"

Harry shook his head, "And it wasn't you, so who?"

Ginny shrugged, "I'd say Fred and George but they're just as bad, and there is no way Ron could have picked it out himself."

He nodded, "I know, straight men have no taste."

--&--

That evening, Draco was stood near the drinks table, glaring at Finnigan and Harry talking. _Look at them, laughing and talking. I bet I know exactly what's on Finnigan's mind, how dare he think he can take my Harry. Wait a sec, MY Harry, when did that start?_

"You know, Jealousy doesn't suit you Draco," he was pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice that send shudders down his spine.

"Pansy, what a nice surprise."

She smirked at him, "How is my ex-fiancé?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Enjoy Azkaban?"

Her smile turned to a scowl, "Be careful what you say Draco."

"Or what? I'm not scared of you Pansy, I never was. Did you see many of my old dear friends when you were inside?"

"You're a filthy traitor Draco, not only did you betray our lord but you fell for Potter, who would have thought it?"

"The last one hurt you more didn't it Pansy? I, Draco Malfoy, loving a Gryffindor half-blood that also happened to be The-Boy-Who-Lived but I couldn't stand you, a Slytherin pureblood who adored Voldermort." She shuddered at the name, "What's wrong too scared to hear you masters name?"

She glared at him, before storming off. Draco smirked, having got the best of her. When he looked up to look at Harry again, he was gone, and Finnigan was instead snogging the brains of Dean Thomas, wondering where Harry was he went off to find him.

--&--

Harry was talking to Seamus, laughing at something the Irishman just said when he looked up to see Draco. He froze when he saw the black haired girl talking to him, Harry was furious. _How can he stand there and talk to her after everything she did to me, to us! _

"Harry you okay?" asked Seamus.

"I'm fine, I think I just need some fresh air."

"Okay, I'll speak to you later. I'm going to find that husband of mine." Harry waved good bye and headed outside the great hall, out onto the Hogwarts grounds.

He went and sat under the large oak tree, over looking the lake, his thoughts swimming in his mind, when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head to see who it was, to see Draco heading towards him.

Draco sat down next to him, and picking up a pebble, through it into the lake. "I saw you talking to Finnigan before, what about?"

"Just how it's been here, and how his new jobs going."

Draco nodded, "You seemed pretty friendly."

"He's married to Dean."

"Oh, that would explain why they were snogging each others brains out. Why are you out here?"

"I saw you talking to Pansy, what was that about?"

Draco shrugged, "Nothing."

Harry stood up, "Nothing! I don't know it you remember what she did to me because of you and then you go get all chatty with her and say it was nothing!"

Draco stood up and looked into Harry's eyes, "I'm sorry, I just meant what she said wasn't important, she was just trying to wind me up but it didn't work and I managed to get the better off her that's all."

"I was so hurt when I saw you talking to her, she kidnapped me Draco, and bound my powers so I couldn't do anything! I was the one tortured for weeks. I still have the scars. She would have killed me if the order hadn't managed to find me. I can't believe the ministry let her out so early, I can't believe they let her out at all."

Draco took Harry into his arms, "I know Harry, I know." They stood like that for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"We better go back in before anyone gets suspicious."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and I want to find out who helped Ron pick the ring."

Draco looked a bit sheepish, "It was me."

Harry looked at him, mouth gaping, "You lied to Hermione!"

"No, I just never told her it was me." Harry laughed, and with one last comforting hugfrom Draco, they headed into the great hall, counting the hours till the end of the reunion.

* * *

**I know people want to kill me after I had Harry flee but it had to happen. I hoped you like this chappie and thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this one is a bit later than usual but I've been really ill and basically unable to get out of bed so I've tried getting this out as soon as possible. Please review!**

**Next Chappie: Sexual tensions, and more of what Pansy did! **


	8. Three Draco Malfoys Lucky Harry

**Summary: Harry and Draco split up and the end of seventh year, now, 3 years later, they're both back at hogwarts teaching... Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter because if I did, most of Hogwarts would be gay!**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Harry woke, his eyes steadily opening to stare at an unfamiliar room. The hangings round the bed were green, and the covers hanging over his body were silky silver. His eyes began to widen when they land on his blonde ex-boyfriend lying next to him. He jumped up screaming. Draco slowly woke and stared at the panicking Gryffindor in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily.

Harry's head whipped round to look at the topless man, "What did we do last night? We didn't, you know…"

"No, we didn't have sex, we didn't even kiss. We were just so pissed that we passed out in the nearest bedroom. I'm surprised you don't have a hell of a hangover."

Just as the words came out of Draco's mouth, Harry felt pain shooting through his head, groaning, he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Hangover potion?" offered the ex-Slytherin. Harry gratefully took the purple substance and swallowed it in one. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Harry turned to place the bottle onto the bedside table but ended up lying on top of Draco.

A light blush tinted Harry's cheeks as Draco licked his lips and tilted his head upwards, but Harry quickly moved off him and off the bed. "Sorry," he muttered, "I better go get dressed or maybe just collapse on my bed again."

When Harry had left, Draco sighed and rubbed his temples, and decided that later he would go see Severus, he needed some god-fatherly advice.

--&--

Washed and dressed, Harry entered the great hall and sat in his usual seat next to Hagrid.

"Mr'nin Harry!" greeted Hagrid.

"Morning Hagrid," replied Harry, a little less cheerfully.

"You 'ave a good night last night 'arry?" asked Hagrid, but he got no reply. "'Arry?"

Hagrid looked where Harry was staring at and chuckled, Draco Malfoy had just entered wearing a red and gold Gryffindor quidditch jumper.

Harry was finally pulled out of his reverie by Draco sitting down next to him.

"Nice jumper," smiled Harry. He and Draco had gave each other their quidditch jumpers at the beginning of the 7th year so they could have something of each other when they were apart and because they would also be getting a new one anyway.

"I still wear it, but I just haven't in ages, and I wanted to wear it today so I did. You don't mind do you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I gave it too you. I still sometimes wear you're Slytherin one."

"Do you?" asked Draco, reaching for another piece just as Harry did. Their hands touched sending tingles down their arms causing Goosebumps to cover their arms. They both quickly pulled away, and began to play with their food, trying not to look at each other.

They were luckily saved by Hermione storming up to them and grabbing Draco out of his chair.

"Ow, I think you've bruised me." Whined Draco, rubbing his arm.

"Oh boo hoo, you lied to me" accused Hermione, "You said you didn't help Ron pick out the ring."

"How…"

"Ron confessed this morning."

"I could kill that little weasel."

Hermione glared at him, "Don't call Ron that."

Draco held his hands up, "Okay, chill. I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath. "Fine, I might forgive you. But now I have to get to work because you've made me late."

She gave him a quick hug before running outside, and heading towards Hogsmeade. Draco sat down again and went to talk to Harry to find he had already gone. Finished with breakfast, he decided to go find him.

--&--

_Harry moaned as Draco continued to kiss his way down Harry's neck, their barely clothed bodies were pressed up against each other. Draco sucked on Harry's earlobe, causing the brunette to let out another low moan. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's, their tongues fighting for dominance, their tastes mingling together. Harry began to kiss and lick his way down Draco's stomach, his hands fiddling with his belt…._

Harry was shook awake, his heart beating rapidly. He looked up to see Melissa Parkinson standing over him in a very low-cut top, he looked around to see he was in his classroom.

"You must have fell asleep," she giggled.

Harry stood up, trying to think of a way to get rid of her, when Draco entered the classroom (he always comes whenever Melissa's there doesn't he?), and he sighed with relief but then remembered the dream he had been having and blushed bright red.

"Miss Parkinson, do you mind if I talk to you outside, it's too do with your homework?" asked Draco politely, whilst throwing Harry a smirk.

Melissa shrugged and began to walk out, Drcao behind her, when she winked at Harry and said, "See ya Harry."

When they were out onto the corridor, she turned to face the blonde and said, "Well, what's this about."

"Just a little warning…Stay. Away. From. Harry. I mean it."

She laughed, "Is that supposed to scare me. Slytherin to Slytherin: If I want something, I'll get it, and I'll let no one stay in my way."

She was just about to walk away when Draco grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his eyes flashing with anger, "Slytherin to Slytherin: I protect those I care about, now if you don't stay away from Harry then trust me when I say, I will hurt you more then you have ever been before. I know dark magic even Voldermort was scared of, and just because I fought for the light, doesn't mean I won't use it."

He let go off her, she was glaring at him before running down the corridor. Draco knew he shouldn't have lost his temper but she had pissed him off and that wasn't good. He thought now was a good time to see Severus.

--&--

Draco walked into the potions classroom, but it was empty.

"Severus!" he called, but he got no answer. He headed into the store room but that too was empty. He was about to walk out when he noticed a pink potion on the side labelled:

Need a question of the heart answered? Try this!

Draco took it of the shelf and examined it. _If Severus isn't here then maybe this could help me instead, I don't have a clue how it works but there is only one way to find out. _Taking of the lid, he drank the potion. He could feel it's warmth spreading through his body then a slight shiver ran down his back.

He didn't notice a difference, "Maybe it didn't work."

When he heard a load of glass smash, he turned to the door, to see Snape staring at him, mouth open.

"What?" asked Draco, but it wasn't just him who said it, he looked behind him, "Oh My God!"

There were THREE Draco Malfoys!

* * *

**This chappie was quite short but I wanted to get it out cause it's beenlike 3 weeks since I last updated. I hope you liked it, the Three Draco Malfoys also includes the one we already had, and the two new ones aren't going to be normal Draco Malfoys either. Thanks for all your reviews, and fluff next chappie, it's way overdue...**

**Miss.Green-Hatxx**


	9. Draco's talking to himself literally

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be living in a flat, but in amillion pound mansion looks around and I'm definately not living in one of those.**

**A/N: Because of the three Dracos I've made a code:**

**S!Draco Sensible Draco R!Draco Reckless Draco and normal Draco is just Draco**

**Chapter 9**

"Why is there three of me!" exclaimed a panicking Draco, turning to his old potions professor with a pleading face.

"How should I know? Did you touch anything, a potion maybe?" asked Severus, with wide eyes.

"No," replied Draco, Snape shot him a look. "Okay, maybe I just drank one little potion."

"What potion?"

"I don't know, it was some pinky potion on that shelf," Draco said, pointing to the shelf at the side of him.

Severus sighed, "Did it perhaps have a label saying: Need a question of the heart answered? Try this."

Draco looked at the floor sheepishly, "Maybe."

"I told him not to try it." Came a voice from behind him, it was one of the others Dracos.

"Yeah, well you would. You never do anything fun or adventurous, always playing it safe," replied the other one.

The real Draco looked at Snape, "What is happening?"

"It's simple really, the potion you took makes the two sides of you – your sensible and your reckless sides – take on forms outside of your body."

"Are you saying that these other two me's, are my reckless and my sensible sides?" Sev nodded, "How can I reverse it?"

"It will reverse itself when your question – which I assume is about Potter – is answered."

"And how long is that going to take?" asked Draco. The potions master shrugged.

"Well, I think we should go look it up in the library," suggested S!Draco.

"Are you crazy? There is 3 of us, think of the fun we could have," said R!Draco.

"If we go off having fun, then we'll be stuck like this forever! We'll never be able to have a proper life," S!Draco replied.

"Fine, you go to the library, but I am going to have fun, without you being able to stop me. I could…go make out with Harry."

"No, you won't! Now stop arguing, seriously, it's no wonder my stress levels are up with you two living in my head. Sensible me, go to the library and look up as much information that can be found, and try and not be see. Reckless me, go to our dormitory and wait for me there. I'll go find Harry," ordered Draco.

"I think you should inform the headmaster," advised Snape.

S!Draco nodded, "He's right, Dumbledore may even know I cure."

"Well, why don't I do that?" asked R!Draco.

"No, I will." Said Snape, "You go to the dormitory and stay out of sight."

The three Draco's nodded, and one after each other left.

--&--

R!Draco entered the dorm, slightly sulking as he though of what they could have done to Melissa Parkinson.

"Hey Harry," he said, as he passed the couch.

"Hey Draco," Harry replied, flicking through witch weekly, purposely keeping his head down.

R!Draco was about to walk into the bedroom, when he glanced over at Harry and smirked. "Harry?"

"Yeah Draco?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

Harry began to blush slightly, "N-no reason."

R!Draco began to advance towards Harry, "You're lying, I could always tell."

"I-I'm not."

R!Draco began to lower himself on top of Harry, "Why do we do this, pretend as if there's nothing wrong, but really we both want it as much as each other."

Harry's breath began to quicken, "I d-don't know what you…" but Harry was cut off my Draco's lips pressed against his own.

Harry froze, shocked, but quickly began to kiss back, his desire finally coming through. He moaned into the kiss, allowing R!Draco to slip his tongue into his mouth. The magazine fell to the floor, as Harry's hands became lost in R!Draco's hair. The kiss quickly heated, Harry tasting the chocolaty taste of the other man, as his hands left the blondes hair to feel the soft skin under his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed a voice, that sounded exactly like Draco's. R!Draco and Harry broke apart, R!Draco falling to the floor.

"Draco told you to stay in the dormitory, out of trouble. He pacifically said for you to not make out with Harry!" shouted S!Draco.

"It's not my fault, we've been trying to resist Harry for weeks. I've been saying go for it, but you always manage to convince him that staying away from Harry is for the best."

"Yeah, look what happened after we nearly kissed him on the quidditch pitch, shouldn't that have been a warning!"

Harry stood there, his eyes darting between the two Draco's in front of him, torn between confusion and panic.

--&--

Draco couldn't find Harry anywhere, he had looked everywhere, from his classroom to the quidditch pitch. He hoped S!Draco had find a way to get him out of this mess, he just hoped he would get to Harry before one of the other hims did. He was passing his dorm when he heard arguing from inside.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" he muttered to himself. He said the password ("Felix Felicis") and opened the portrait.

He was face with the other two hims arguing. Harry looked up and nearly fainted at the sight of another Draco.

"What's going on?" asked Draco, making his way over to Harry.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

S!Draco and R!Draco were still arguing and hadn't noticed the new arrival.

Draco sighed, "I took a potion to help me make a decision, I ended up conjuring my sensible and my reckless side. Those two been the Draco's I conjured."

"What decision?" asked Harry.

"It was nothing. What are they arguing about anway?"

Harry blushed again, "Erm…well what I'm guessing is the sensible you walked in on me and the other you…erm…making out. They started shouting at each other about how sensible you takes the fun out of everything and how reckless you does things without thinking about the consequences."

Harry and Draco turned listen to the argument going on in front of them.

"I know I always do the safe thing, but that keeps us from getting hurt."

"Tell me one time it helped us," asked R!Draco.

"If you had listened to me about Harry, then we wouldn't have spent three years trying to get over him, and not succeeding."

"We only had to do that because you wouldn't take the risk and ignore what everyone else said and just follow our heart. Why won't you just let us take this risk!"

"Because I don't want Harry to leave us again. We love him, he obviously didn't love us otherwise he wouldn't have left us."

"You don't know that! And is he doesn't love us, I don't care, I just need him, we need him."

The room went quite, Harry stared at Draco. "You think I never loved you."

Draco looked away, "I though that's why you just left me, without even trying to make things better."

"I left because I thought that you didn't want to make things better, that you didn't think I was worth the hassle. Of course I loved you, I still do."

Draco looked at him, "Really?"

Harry leant down, and putting an arm around Draco's waist, pulled him towards him and kissed him. Draco quickly responded, their bodies pressed against each other. Harry lowered Draco to the couch, taking control of the kiss. Air became necessary and they broke apart. They smiled at each other, then turned to face the two blondes next to them.

S!Draco and R!Draco smirked before fading away. "Where did they go?" asked Harry.

"They're not needed anymore, I've got my answer." And before Harry could talk anymore, Draco kissed him again, making sure he took dominance this time.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews for the last chappie! This is not the end, there is more to come. Hope you liked this chappie, yey, they're finally together. Please review, it's what keeps me writing. More angsty/drama next chappie with Melinda and Pansy Parkinson...oooh...**

**Miss.Green Hatxx**


	10. Late night sir?

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be living in a flat, but in amillion pound mansion looks around and I'm definately not living in one of those.**

**Chapter 10**

Harry woke and felt something warm breathing next to him, he turned his face to look at the young blonde lay next to him. He turned around and moved closer to the sleeping man, stroking his hair out his face.

"Are you gonna just lay there staring at me or are you gonna kiss me?" asked Draco, with his eyes still closed. Harry smiled and pressed his lips against the blonde's but it soon turned into passionate kiss, which then turned into a make-out session.

Draco pulled away, breathing heavily, "I can so get use to this."

"Well do, because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," replied Harry. "So how was your night Mr.Malfoy?"

Draco smirked, "It was okay, I guess."

Harry fake glared, "Just okay? Well I'll try better this time." Harry began to kiss down Draco's neck, he turned his head to give Harry better access when he saw the time, illuminated on the clock by his bed.

"Harry! It's 8:30, and we've got classes to teach," Draco panicked, pushing Harry away and jumping out the bed. He ran towards the shower and quickly got washed, he ran back into the bedroom to get his clothes on when he saw Harry still just lay in the bed, fiddling with the sheets.

"Harry, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Oh I have no lessons until the afternoon,"

"It's okay for some, but I have 2.5 minutes to get to the over side of the castle," he leant down and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Harry pouted, "Is that all I get?" He grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him down for a proper kiss.

Draco reluctantly tore his lips away from Harry's, "I really have to go, I'll see you later."

He picked up his bag and ran out the bedroom, Harry heard the portrait swing shut. He looked around the room and fell back to sleep.

--&--

Draco ran down the corridor and burst through the classroom door, his 7th year Slytherin and Ravenclaws were already seated and waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late class, got up late."

"Did Mr Potter keep you up all night sir," shouted out Luke, a loud-mouthed Slytherin.

Draco blushed scarlet, "I don't think that's anybody's business."

"He's not denying it." The class laughed, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Alright, alright. Settle down class, now lets check your answers to your homework."

--&--

The bell rang for dinner and Draco headed towards the great hall but there was no sign of Harry, so deciding that he must still be in their dormitory he walked in the direction of their dorm.

"Harry!" called Draco, entering the common room, but there was no answer.

He heard movement from in the bedroom, he pushed the bedroom door ajar and saw Harry fitfully sleeping, screaming out in pain.

Draco ran towards him, shaking him awake. Harry woke up, startled, sweat pouring down his face, his breath coming down in harsh gasps.

"It's alright," Draco soothed, pulling Harry into his embrace, and stroking his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Flashbacks," replied Harry.

"Of what?" asked Draco.

"Of when Pansy kidnapped me, I felt so powerless with no wand and my powers bound. I mean how could she think that kidnapping me and killing me is going to get you to love her, she's crazy. I'm just so glad that you found me in time."

"So am I."

They sat like that for a while, feeling safe in each others arms when Harry broke the silence. "I better get dressed, fancy joining me in the shower?"

"Yeah right, like you'd end up getting washed."

Harry shrugged, "Fine, could you sort me some clothes out."

Draco nodded, and as Harry headed for the shower, he began to look through the wardrobe. He sighed, he had always blamed himself for Harry getting kidnapped, he wished Pansy had took him instead.

"So what have you picked for me to wear?" Harry's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Erm, yeah," Draco placed a blue shirt and black pants on the bed, "Although I'm quite happy for you to walk around in just that towel, or without the towel preferably."

"Just get to class you, I'll see you later." Draco left the room, Harry throwing his towel at him as he went.

--&--

Draco walked into Harry's classroom, lessons for the day had just ended and he just wanted to see Harry and maybe take him up on his shower offer. Harry was sat at his desk, marking some work.

He looked up at the sound of the floorboards squeaking, "Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, "Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Aww, just seeing if you're okay?" They both knew it wasn't just a general question.

"I'm fine, really." Draco looked at him sceptically, "Well there is something, Melissa was acting a bit weird today but it's probably nothing."

"Well don't worry, she won't be bothering you again," Harry looked at him curiously, but he just waved it off. "I was also wondering if I could take you up on that shower offer?"

Harry smirked, "Absolutely, let me just run these down to Snape and I'll meet you back at the dorm."

--&--

Draco was sat in the armchair, flicking through the Witch Weekly, he was getting bored and Harry had been a while. He was about to go look for him when Minerva McGonagalls voice boomed throughout the school.

"Can all students please return to their common rooms and can all teachers please head towards the headmasters office."

Curious, Draco got up and started walking towards the headmasters office. When he entered the office, the atmosphere was tense. Everyone looked up when he entered.

"What's going on? Where's Harry?" they all passed sheepish looks between each other, "Where's Harry?"

It was Dumbledore that answered, "He's missing."

* * *

**oooh a cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chappie, thanks for all your reviews and I'm glad that you like Reckless Draco, how we all wish we could have one. Sorry for the late update but I've been ill (again!), I'm like a cold magnet! Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter asap.**

**Miss.Green Hatxx**


	11. A History of physco kidnappers: Melissa

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be living in a flat, but in amillion pound mansion looks around and I'm definately not living in one of those.**

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean he's missing?" asked Draco, hoping that it was some sort of joke, although he knew it wasn't.

"Ever since Harry was kidnapped before, we've had a sort of transmitter on him so we can find him at any time, the sensor beeps when it can no longer track him, it started beeping about ten minutes ago."

Draco began to feel dizzy, his breath began to quicken, he grabbed onto the chair next to him to steady himself, "This can't be happening again."

"Draco, sit down, I know this is a lot to handle." Draco obliged as Dumbledore continued to speak, "We're trying to figure out where Harry was last. When did you last see him, Draco?"

He put his hand to his head, trying to remember, everything was blurry, "erm…he was going to see Snape, he had to give him some work he'd been doing. How do you know that the sensor just isn't working and that Harry is just fine?"

"He never got to me," Snape interrupted.

"Which must mean that he went missing during leaving you and going to Snape's office," concluded Dumbledore, rubbing his eyes, for once showing his age.

"We have all of the order out looking for him, and trying to figure out what happened, but right now all leads seem to be towards kidnap. We know it's not Pansy Parkinson, she has an alibi."

Something clicked inside Draco's head, "Maybe you checked out the wrong Parkinson."

"What do you mean Mr.Malfoy?" asked Prof. McGonagall, alerting Draco to the rest of the professors presence.

"Since September, Melissa Parkinson, Pansy's cousin, has been flirting with Harry and not subtly either, it made him uncomfortable and he clearly told her he wasn't interested, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, she just kept on pushing him. You said that he was took when he was on his way to Snape's office, in the dungeons, near the Slytherin common room, she's a slytherin."

"No, she's a model student, head girl, she wouldn't do that. Look, we'll go to the Slytherin common room, where she'll be, and you'll see that you're wrong."

Draco nodded in agreement, and left with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape behind him.

--&--

They quickly arrived at the Slytherin Common room, Snape muttered the password ('polyjuice') and the four of them entered. The common room was packed, but a hush soon fell overt them as they noticed the four professors.

"Has anyone seen Miss Parkinson?" asked Snape.

"No, she didn't come in with the rest of us."

Draco shot them a look, "See? It must be her."

"Be it still doesn't make sense, I mean Pansy took Harry to get you, wouldn't it make sense for Melissa to take you?"

Draco hesitated before he answered, "Maybe she saw the flaws in Pansy's plan."

Dumbledore turned to him, "Draco I suggest you go home and get some rest, there's not much you can do."

Draco opened the portrait door to head out, before he left he turned to face Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, "I found him once before, I'll find him again."

--&--

Harry opened his eyes, but all he could see was black. His legs and arms were bound and he had a throbbing feeling in the back of his head.

"Where am I?" he croaked out, he throat was dry and sore. A feeling of déjà vu washed over him as he heard the click of heels against the floor.

"I see you're awake," it was a woman's voice, a familiar woman's voice, "You've been out for hours."

"Melissa? What have you done to me? Where am I?"

She walked towards him, and removed his blindfold, "Hey baby, don't worry. You're with me, you're home."

Harry looked around, he was in a dungeon of some sort, "Where am I?"

"Like I said you're home."

"What do you want from me?"

She smiled at him, "I thought that was obvious, I want you to love me. I know you do, it was just that awful Malfoy poisoning your mind but we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"What have you done to him?" Harry panicked.

"Nothing sweetie, you shouldn't worry yourself."

Harry glared at her, "Don't call me Sweetie"

"Aww, don't be like that. You know you love me really."

"I. Don't. Love. You. I love Draco."

"But he won't love you for long, soon he'll give up searching and then he'll fall in love with someone new and maybe get married, and you? You'll be a distant memory."

"SHUT UP! DRACO WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME!"

Melissa chuckled, "Sure he will Honey."

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY!"

"You really need to calm down, all the stress will make the potion's effects worse," she said sickly sweet.

"What potion?"

"The power-binding potion of course. I couldn't have you escaping on me now, could I?"

"I don't need too, he will find me, even if it takes him a lifetime. Our love is too strong, and if you think that I can just forget that, you're wrong."

Melissa's eyes darkened, "You will love me, I'll make sure of it, even if I have to kill that blonde traitor." She straightened out her skirt as her voice turned sweet again, "Now, are you hungry? I'll go make you a sandwich."

She pressed her lips against his, he tried to pull away, but she held his face in place, "Now now, be a good boy." She smiled at him again before leaving him alone in the dungeon.

Tears trickled down Harry's face, "Please Draco, find me soon. I need you."

* * *

**Another chappie! Quite short actually. I can't believe how long it's took me to update, I just kept forgetting. Hope you liked this chapter. You all guessed it was Melissa (it was kind of obvious), thanks for all your reviews! Hopefully I will update soon crosses fingers but I can't promise anything, SATS are coming soon and teachers are piling the work on, but if I get more reveiws I might be able to do it quicker hint hint**

**Miss.Green Hatxx**


	12. Draco is ProfTrelawney's new bestfriend

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be living in a flat, but in a million pound mansion (looks around) and I'm definately not living in one of those.**

**Chapter 12**

Harry's eyes slowly peeled open, and adjusted to the shining light coming from the window. He looked around the room and noticed he was no longer in the dungeons but a luxury bedroom, he heard footsteps coming closer and quickly lay back down, pretending to be asleep.

The door opened and Melissa stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed, "I know you're not asleep."

Harry sat up and looked at her, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

She giggled, "Don't be stupid, Malfoy's probably guessed that it was me that took you."

"So what? You're just going to stay here all the time? By the way, where are we now?"

She smirked at him.

"Are we in the head dorms?" he asked, amazed that she hadn't be caught.

"No, it's a secret room attached to the head girl's dorm. I created it using that spell you taught us, but of course, I kind of enhanced it a bit. Aren't you proud?"

He glared at the irony of the situation, "They'll be able to track you."

"No they won't. It only took a sprinkle of dark magic, Pansy taught me, after all she has experience at this," she replied, winking at him.

"I can just imagine what your family talk about when you go to visit them in Azkaban: 'When I kidnapped Harry Potter…'" she scowled at him. "Hasn't the head boy seen you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry, he won't be telling anyone."

"Melissa, what did you do to him?"

She smiled, "Sweetie, what have I told you about asking questions?

He seethed at the nickname but didn't snap, he didn't fancied been hexed again. He still had the scars all down his back, and some on his arms. He felt his tummy rumble and realised he was extremely hungry.

"Is there any chance of you getting me some food? I'm starved."

She gushed with happiness, "anything for you honey. Now I'll go down to the kitchens, you stay here, don't try to escape, you'll only end up hurting yourself."

She skipped out the room, locking the door behind her. Harry sighed and decided he needed a shower, getting up and walking to the bathroom attached he hoped that someone was going to find him. Soon.

----

Draco sat watching the Hufflepuff's quidditch practice, his mind constantly thinking of ways to find Harry. He missed him so much; the dorms had been too quite the night before without him. He kept thinking of what it was like when Pansy had took him, the pain and worry he had felt then.

The order had question Pansy that morning under veritiseum, but she knew nothing. Only that Melissa had questioned her a lot, about how she had kidnapped Harry and different spells, but that was all.

Draco heard someone coming up behind him and he turned to see who it was. It was Professor Trelawney.

"Ahh, Mr.Malfoy. How are you doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Harry is missing, how do you expect I feel? Are you here to tell me how you had seen it all along, and your inner eye had warned you" he replied snappishly, but then said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Do not apologise, I understand. It is hard when one loses someone they love so deeply, yet to still feel such a strong spiritual connection to them."

"Connection?"

She sighed dreamily, "Yes, you know that feeling when you're in love with someone so much, and you know exactly what they're feeling, sometimes even what they're thinking. At times you even know exactly where they are."

Draco nodded, he and Harry were just like that, then something clicked, "Can this connection be tapped into?"

She hesitated for a while, "I suppose if their connection is strong enough. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering. I have to go Professor, thanks for all your help."

She waved good-bye and stared into space, probably seeing through her 'inner eye'.

Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts, towards his dormitory, thinking of what Professor Trelawney had said. He pushed the portrait door open and went straight to Harry's room. Opening all the draws, he began searching for the photo album about him and Harry that he knew the missing brunette had brought with him. His heart was rapidly beating and his whole body was shaking, his mind was so focused on the task that he didn't notice the room had been entered.

"Draco? What are you doing?"

Draco's head snapped up at the voice. It was Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't know where that photo album of me and Harry is?"

"He was looking at it when he was packing to come live here, but he left it at Godric's Hollow," replied Hermione.

Draco shook his head, "No, he brought it with him. I saw it."

Hermione sighed, "That boy doesn't know how to let things go." Draco glared at her, as she quickly said, "Not that he should have let you go."

"I need to find that photo album."

"I picked this up on the way in, it was just lay on the floor," Ron piped up, handing over a photo of Harry and Draco at Christmas.

"This is out of the photo album, it'll do."

"What are you up to Draco?"

"I think I know a way to find Harry."

--&--

Harry's screams finally subsided as Melissa lifted the crucius curse. His breath came out in short gasps, and his re-opened wounds were bleeding.

She walked in a circle around him, twirling her wand in her fingers. "Harry, Harry, Harry, you should have learned by now. Disobey me and you pay."

He laughed bitterly, "If this is your version of flirting then no wonder guys stay well away from you, it also explains why you all inbreed."

She slapped him harshly across the face, "You're lucky it wasn't another unforgivable."

He rolled his eyes at her, "So predictable, just hex after hex. I've been tortured by Voldermort, trust me I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You think so? Do you want to see what I picked up today for you."

She took out a hand-made album and handed it too him. He cautiously took it, and flicked through it, tears pricked his eyes. It was his and Draco's album.

"How did you get this?" he asked through tears.

"You really should change your password."

Harry glared at her, "You better not have hurt Draco."

"Don't worry, your little blonde whore is okay. Now you entertain yourself with my present, I have some business to take care off."

Melissa left the room, leaving Harry crying over the album of memories.

--&--

Draco was sat, cross-legged on the floor. He had the picture of him and Harry clutched in his hand, and his eyes closed.

Hermione and Ron were staring at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"It was just something Professor Trelawney said."

He sat in meditation, concentrating on Harry when he felt himself be pulled from his body. He looked around and noticed he was standing in the head common room. His spirit was dragged into the head girls room through a secret door into a room where Harry lay bleeding on the bed.

Draco's eyes shot open and looked at Hermione and Ron, "I know where Harry is."

--&--

Draco, Hermione, Ron and a bunch of aurors were quietly stationed outside the portrait hole to the head dorm rooms. Mad eye moody signalled to the group, the portrait was blasted off the wall, and they filtered in, wands at the ready.

"Can you see anything?" Moody asked, as they began to search the common room.

"Yeah over here!" called Draco, crouched over the body of the head boy.

"Is he still alive?"

"Just about, you better get him to the hospital wing quick."

Two young aurors carried him out on a stretcher as Draco led the rest of them into the head girls room.

"She's not here Malfoy," said Mad-eye. "Sorry to disappoint you Kid."

Draco shook his head, "She has a secret door around here, I saw it. I just don't know where it is, look!"

Just then a painful scream was heard from behind her bookcase (an: original I know!), Draco ran to it and began to pull the books of the shelves.

"He's behind here! Help me!"

Suddenly the bookcase swung open and revealed Harry writhing on the floor in pain, Melissa with her wand pointed straight at him.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, stunning a surprised Melissa. She fell to the ground unconscious as Harry gasped for breath, relieved that the curse had finally been lifted.

Melissa was tied up and took away by the aurors as Draco ran to Harry's side, and placed his head on his lap, stroking his hair. Harry opened his eyes blearily and stared at Draco before slowly smiling and lifting his hand to touch Draco's face.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, it's me baby."

"I knew you'd find me," Harry sighed contently before blacking out.

--&--

Wincing in pain, Harry slowly woke with a piercing pain in his ribs. He could hear voices around him, talking in whispers.

"Hello?" he croaked out.

"Oh Harry you're awake," he recognised the voice as Hermione's. "Go get Draco Ron."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey managed to sort you out but you still have a few broken ribs that got some particular bad damage. Harry nodded in response as Draco suddenly burst through the curtains and clung to Harry tightly.

"Draco," Harry gasped out, "You're hurting my ribs."

Draco quickly let go, "I'm so sorry baby, are you okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "Just glad to be away from her."

"Aren't all of us," said Ron.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "We'll leave you two alone, we'll come visit you later."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, holding Harry's hand, just staring at each other. Tears gathered in Draco's eyes.

"I missed you so much. I never though I'd see you again, I love you so much," he whispered, kissing Harry's fingertips.

Harry sat upright and pulled Draco down to kiss him on the lips.

"I knew you would find me eventually, I knew you wouldn't give up on me."

"Never."

"Where were you before, when I was unconscious?"

"Talking to the ministry, just so Melissa and Pansy never get out of Azakaban. I promise I'm never gonna let anyone take you away from me."

Harry smirked, "I don't know, there are quite a few cute, young, aurors running around here."

Draco faked glared, "Don't even joke about something like that. Anyway, are you suggesting that I'm getting old."

"Well I can see a few grey hairs."

Draco jumped off the bed and looked into the mirror next to the hospital bed, panicking, "Where? Where?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was joking, you look perfect and gorgeous."

Draco turned to face him, "I know I do."

He sat back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry bringing him closer. Harry pushed him away slightly, "What about me?"

Draco lowered his head and covered Harry's lips with his own, tasting the mouth he had missed so much. Harry moaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck and pulling his body even closer to his own body. They put all their love, pain and apologies into the one kiss, saying sorry for the hurt they had caused each other over the past 4 years, yet knowing that nothing would ever tear them away from each other, especially not some psycho woman. They reluctantly pulled away, in need of air.

"Well, wow. Does that answer your question?"

"I may need reminding,"

Draco eagerly obliged.

* * *

**That's it! The end! I hope you liked it, this is my longest chapter yet, I just wanted to get it finished but didn't want to rushit hence why the update took so long. I should be starting a new h/d fic soon, post HBP, it's one I've had in my mind for ages so look out for it! Please review and tell me what you think, it'll make me very happy! Thanks for all that have read my story...**

**Miss.Green Hat xx**


End file.
